


When Jupiter Meets Saturn

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is all ways Saturn with regard to his personality, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, As two souls awaken, Characters may be slightly OOC at times but minimal, Crack, Cursed, Fate's Journey, Forbidden Love, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, I am not sure what possessed me to write this but here you go, Jupiter and Saturn will be the closest they have been in 800 years, M/M, Magnus Bane in all respects is obviously Jupiter, Not exactly a meet cute since they are thrown into the situation and not in a good way, Renewed and ready to find one another, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Somehow the souls find their way to the Shadow World, The Great Conjunction, True Love, Two souls will strive to find one another, Witches, season 1 AU, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Two wandering souls, lost and cursed of misery and fate, were granted clemency by an empathetic soulThat when the time of the Great Conjunction arose --when Jupiter aligned with Saturn in space --that they would be fated to meet again...who knew that this event would be 800 years later --?.In the New York Shadow world, of all places -- and the two individualsleast likely to get it together --the eldest son of the Acting Head of the NY Institute Alec Lightwood..and a  Warlock. But not just ANY warlock, but the High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane...-...well, good luck to them.Updated CH 4
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 84
Kudos: 88





	1. Prologue: A Love For the Ages...and the chance to meet again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts).



> I'm not sure where this is coming from.
> 
> I guess this event, the Great Conjunction (a real event, starting TONIGHT in the evening/night sky), just seemed like such an enigma to me, I felt compelled to write something. Sorry if it doesn't make sense.
> 
> Anyway for more information about this -- the ascendancy of Jupiter and Saturn -- please click on the link. [The Great Conjunction of Jupiter and Saturn](https://www.nasa.gov/feature/the-great-conjunction-of-jupiter-and-saturn) \-- yes, I am a GEEK lol
> 
> _Gifted to Bright Asstars, and also to my son Nicholas Xander, my light_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, a bit of history behind the significance of the event of the Great Conjunction...

So they said, that on December 21, 2020 –

Jupiter and Saturn will be in conjunction, the closest they have been in nearly 800 years.

...

_…in another life…_

In another time, star-crossed lovers Magnus Bane and Lord Alexander Lightwood were tried for illegal and improper relations. This was still the time where same sex relations were prohibited and illegal in their town and against their religion - were found together – as they called it “laying in sin”. 

Even worse, Lord Alexander Lightwood was part of a prominent bloodline of the hierarchy, expected to marry a lady and bear offspring that would cement the Lord’s family line. 

But this never came to pass, as the young Lightwood fell in love with one of the medicine men who was traveling through town. 

Supposedly this medicine man had a questionable past, but this never concerned young Lightwood, as his inner beliefs had already started to deviate from those popularly held.

Perhaps, both were _beyond their time._ However, this did not bode well for either of them...

As they were accosted and interrogated, under duress, both begged pleaded tearfully for the life of their lover. They were deeply in love, and wanted to marry. 

But this angered the elders.

And thus both were burned at the stake. 

But the elders did not let matters lie. 

They involved the witches from the nearby coven to put forth a spell stating that they were cursed never to find one another again in reincarnation or in the afterlife – only to go through cycles of heartbreak and misery on and on and on.

But one of the witches looked upon their teary, desperate faces, and could feel the bond between them. And even as she heeded the call of the elders, she wept inwardly at their misfortune and the misguided views of the elders. 

And so as she touched her wand upon them, she subtly put a caveat upon them, as the pyre raged on. She then shut her eyes in agony, as both began to scream, being burned alive…

Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane would indeed go through many cycles of misery in both life and afterlife, never finding one another –

But…when (whenever?)the planet Jupiter would finally be in conjunction with Saturn, _again_ \--

Two souls, free and uninhibited, would be awakened that day, in different individuals to dwell upon the Earth.

Unbeknownst to them, they would be given the chance anew to be together – _if they could only find one another in this new world._

... And on that very day, December 21, 2020, It _finally_ happened.

_…thus – for these two souls, their story and journey of FATE began..._

_ANEW._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 next


	2. Just Another Clear (Cosmic) Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, as the story continues...
> 
> ...the souls in question are ascending.
> 
> Or shall we say, _descending_ \-- upon two unsuspecting individuals  
> ~ about to turn their lives a complete 180 ~
> 
> ...as if their current lives aren't complicated enough, esp in the Shadow World...

_On The Roof of The New York Institute_

Another clear, cloudless night…perfect for stargazing. 

Well, for those who were into that type of thing, like his sister Isabelle, Alec Lightwood noted wryly, as he looked up into the sky from where he stood – on the roof of the New York Institute.

As a Shadowhunter who lived by the rules that the Clave had set, Alec didn’t think about such trivial things like that. 

There was always another mission, more training to be done.

Such was the life as a Shadowhunter. And especially as a Lightwood in the New York Institute. 

His parents, Robert and Maryse Lightwood, oversaw the New York Institute. Which meant that all of them – himself, his sister Isabelle, and his parabatai and adopted brother Jace Herondale, were always under a microscope.

Everyone knew them, emulated them -- and thus were always watching them.

Thus, there was no time to be doing silly things, such as stargazing or the other things that Isabelle kept urging him to do.

“You’re no fun,” she’d chide him, not the first time she’d be doing this. 

To which he would just roll his eyes at her affectionately.

She was his little sister, he was the big brother, and the eldest of the Lightwoods. And she could go ahead and do all of that, but he couldn’t, as he knew his parents were watching him at every turn. They even started hinting, not so subtly, that he should even been contemplating dating…”To find a nice woman and settle down,” his father had said.

Truthfully, that had made him throw up a little in his mouth as his father uttered the words, but he had maintained parade rest, smiling a tightlipped smile and a nod. “Noted,” he said. Before he asked to be excused, and then off he walked in the other direction.

_Yea, as if that was the topmost priority in his life right now…_

_Anyway that was the extreme opposite of what he was, anyway. Not that his parents would care to know of it, as they would probably freak out once they figured it out ---_

And so he had found himself on the roof. HIs spot. 

Where, on many a night, he stood in this very spot, nocking an arrow into his bow, and shot arrow and arrow, until his bad feelings were gone, replaced by calmness.

Or until his knuckles bled…and then a similar type calmness came over him. Well, the resulting feeling wasn’t quite the same. But in time, it had quieted the never-ending noise in his head. Thus he had come to accept it for what it could give him, despite the physical pain.

He looked out to the horizon spread out before him, as his thoughts came back to the present

Yes it would be a good night for stargazing -- If the city was the type of place for that, Alec thought wryly. As it was, the city’s many skyscrapers and building were all alit, as this was the city that never sleeps – thus usually all the haze from the combined amount of lights completely drowned out any chance of doing that.

Although, the night was still pretty nice, considerably….

Taking a deep breath of the cool night air, Alec felt it settle within his bones, and he relished it for a moment – before he took out an arrow. Nocking it in his bow, he pulled it back, and let the arrow fly, way across the sky into the distance.

Hmm that was a good one, he thought, smiling his usual lopsided grin, allowing himself a rare moment or pride. Before he shook himself of it, and started it all again.

_NOCK ARROW, PULL BACK, LET GO. FLYING FREE…._

Robert’s incessant voice about needing a wife going around and around his head on loop --

He gritted his teeth, as he reached for another arrow.

_Repeat._

_Repeat._

_…_

He didn’t know how much time flew by, as he continued flinging arrow after arrow after arrow –

And usually he would just lose himself in it, and hours would go by.

But this time, something overhead had suddenly appeared, almost from out of the corner of his eye. 

Eh, how had he not noticed that before?

And…actually, that was a good question. Especially since…it was now practically right above him.

_(what Alec saw)_

_Well, that’s nice,_ he thought, his brain still confused by it all, _the moon does seem a lot closer than usual. And hey, look there are two stars on each side of the moon! Never seen that before…_

_…wait.._

_Those aren’t stars…_

Alec squinted at them, to better see them clearly.

_They were both round. And in fact, one of them was so distinctively shaped – there was NO mistaking what it was._

Was that…the planet Saturn?

Even from this distance, the shape of the ring around the planet was distinguishable.

Whoa, Alec thought, stumbling backwards slightly upon making that realization. He racked his brain. Had Saturn ever been viewable? At least he didn’t’ think so. Mars, perhaps. . Maybe even Venus, since it was close to the Earth.

And if that was Saturn, then what was shining so brightly on the other side of the moon? Another moon, _OF_ the moon? 

But it stood there, shining brighter than any moon he’d witnessed. And in fact, this one seemed to dare shine as brightly as any sun, but under the cover of night.

Alec felt himself inexplicably drawn to that light. He felt powerless to move as he stood there, transfixed. 

HIs body started swaying slightly toward it. His large hazel eyes widened.

And just then, the object shaped like Saturn suddenly brightened up a zillion megawatts, rivaling and even surpassing the brightness of the one that had Alec so transfixed.

 _YOU_ , a low rumbly voice said in the back of Alec’s head.

 _…WHAT?_ Alec thought, flinching. _Did he just hear something --?_

 _ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD,_ the voice stated with what seemed like utmost certainty. And _now_ \-- Alec was suddenly looking directly at the now blinding light coming from Saturn.

 _YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND. NOW IT’S YOUR TURN_ , the voice said.

 _My turn? To do what?_ Alec’s thoughts involuntarily rambled. _What was going on?_

Either he himself was going insane, or this whole situation was insane…

The planet shone even more blindingly so, and there was a low _hummm_ starting up in Alec’s head. It was all rather distracting.

His hands, now at his side, trembled – as the bow and arrow he was holding, clattered to the ground.

 _Is this how it feels, before one faces his ultimate end?_ Alec’s usual cynical and pessimistic mind couldn’t help think, as his senses became overloaded by the distracting sounds about him. 

His head was spinning…

Then his world went _black._

*************

_An hour or two prior – at Pandemonium Nightclub_

It was a full house tonight at the club.

Even though it was early on – 8pm – this was considered early, especially when it came to the club scene. But since it was the week leading up to Christmas – one of the most popular global celebrations, and especially in New York City – Mundanes had flocked to the club early. 

Of course, advertising a pre-clubbing Happy Hour had certainly helped attendance, as this had attracted those coming off a tiresome work shift. 

Standing on the balcony of the top floor, the owner of Pandemonium, incidentally also the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane surveyed the crowd with a serene smile upon his face,. his gold cat eyes gleaming as he took in the scene before him. . 

There was nothing better than to see his patrons enjoying themselves immensely – accompanied with beats that were popping.’.

Ah, good pick on the DJ tonight, as everyone was jumping about as they cheered their approval at the selections being played. 

He would have to commend his right hand man, Head of the New York Clan Vampire Raphael Santiago, for the hiring of this guy tonight. 

From his throne, up on this top floor, in the VIP section, Magnus Bane, adored his public. And on the occasion when he sought to grace the patrons with his presence on the dance floor itself, the public adored him too.

To most, he would be the subject of whispers about – that he was the owner of the club, very elusive, very hot and gorgeous, the sex bomb on legs. 

That, if you were lucky, you’d be handpicked and led to the upstairs or back VIP areas, which a servicing of a different and coveted type would occur.

Magnus smiled to himself. 

He had everything he could ever want, money, a club that was safe for Downworlders where he could provide protection for them, and the pick of whoever he wanted for the night. 

Anyway, it was enough, just enough – to keep him busy – after all, what was a better way to pass the time, than to become lost amidst bodies on the dance floor, and then in a more private space -- to keep him distracted from the other things he didn’t want to think about –

“Magnus,” a familiar voice said. He turned. It was Raphael, peeking his head into the VIP area.

“Ah, Raphael,” he said happily. “Just the man I wanted to see. Great job on picking the DJ tonight. The crowd’s certainly pleased.”

“Yea, thanks,” Raphael said, waving it away dismissively, “But I suspect that half the crowd is already wasted, thanks to the happy hour promotion. Which was really genius, I have to say. Good looks there.”

“Of course,” Magnus tut-tutted. “Top tier liquor included in happy hour? I’m the one losing money…” He tried his best to grimace. However the two men started cracking up. They both knew Magnus was being facetious. As a warlock, and one over 400 years old, he more than knew infinite ways of making money and keeping himself very well afloat. Money was hardly an issue with him, or the many ventures he’s funded over the years.

Once they had both composed themselves, Raphael cleared his throat. “Now, for the real reason I came up here,” he stated. “There are a few regulars asking if you were going to make your grand presence known…”

“Oh?” Magnus asked, raking an eyebrow. “Such as ---”

“Kaelie, the female Seelie?” Raphael stated. “She was actually hanging on me a bit, she wouldn’t let me go until I promised her I would come find you.” He rolled his eyes. “You know who she is. The hot blonde, with the leaf emblem deep in her –”

“Yes, I know who Kaelie is,” Magnus interjected. An image of the bodacious Seelie flickered in his mind, and Magnus licked his lips. Hmm, not much of a personality on her, but could she _dance_. And she could certainly flirt. Amongst other things she could do…

“Oh, and she was with two other Seelies, male. Tall, dark, and handsome – most likely your type as well. In fact, they were all asking for you. What do I tell them?” Raphael asked in all seriousness. 

Magnus was impressed by Raphael’s demeanor. The fact that Raphael was able to present that information without snarking or rolling his eyes multiple times was a testament to how routine this whole thing was.

Magnus hardly cared anyway, as he knew that Raphael was a fiercely loyal friend to him, and that any seemingly disparaging comment or facial expression wasn’t meant as an affront to him.

He furrowed his brows, contemplating the situation. Well, he decided, why not go downstairs and see Kaelie and her two friends. He was getting a bit bored, and Kaelie was always fun…

“Let’s go downstairs, we wouldn’t want to keep Kaelie and them waiting right?” he said in a dulcet tone of voice. 

He flicked open a portal. “After you,” he said to Raphael. Nodding, Raphael stepped into the portal, with Magnus following.

……

Raphael and Magnus both walked out of the portal on the main floor, looking left and right for Kaelie and her knew. But for some reason, they were nowhere to be found.

“Funny,” Raphael mused, “She said they would wait right here. Perhaps they went onto the dance floor…” He started craning his neck to look at the crowd. 

“Ah well,” Magnus said shrugging, not really disappointed that Kaelie wasn’t there . He scanned the dance floor. It did look like a fun crowd though, maybe he would just saunter in there and throw himself into the crowd –

Suddenly, for some reason, there was a lowkey humming sound in the back of his head, and suddenly uncomfortably warm” He paused. Raphael stopped as well, and looked at him. “You okay?” he asked. “You just had a weird look on your face.”

“It suddenly got a bit warm in here for me,” Magnus stated, a bit uncertainly. “I think I’m going to step out for a moment...”

“As you wish,” Raphael acquiesced. “I will be here by the bar.”

Magnus nodded, as he made his way out of the side exit and into the alleyway He then started walking until he turned the corner. There, he leaned against the brick wall that made up Pandemonium’s façade. 

Taking a deep breath, his eyes flitted to the left and right, as he fiddled in his pocket, taking out a pack of smokes. He hardly smoked these days, only during social situations. But something was making him a bit jittery right now, and he wasn’t sure what it was.

Suddenly the area around him seemed a bit brighter. Huh? Magnus thought, He hadn’t noticed any source of light nearby when he had first walked up. But wait…it was coming up the sky. 

A police helicopter, perhaps? But there was no sound from anything aerial, that would normally accompany their approach. He tilted his head up to look – and was immediately spellbound by the unexpected sight.

_(what Magnus saw)_

It was the moon, a lot larger than what he was normally accustomed to – and flagged by two stars. 

Wow, pretty bright stars, to be next to the moon like that, Magnus thought distractedly, taking in the amazing view. Hmm, kinda rare for the moon to be this close to Earth. But there were such phenomenon in nature occurring once in awhile…

But in all his years of life on this Earth, he had never witnessed this one…

Then he realized – that the bodies next to the moon were not flashing. In fact, if he recalled correctly, stars would appear to be flashing when viewed from the Earth’s atmosphere, since stars were balls of gaseous matter.

“Well, I’ll be,” Magnus mused. And that one star – or whatever body that was – was shining so brightly, and surges of warmth simultaneously began flowing through his veins.

He furrowed his brows, as he felt his inner core – the origin of his magic – click and come to life. And suddenly he was aglow with blue magic. However, as he looked down at his hands, the magic swirling within his palms was mixed with gorgeous silver and gold – _something that has never happened before--!_

_WHAT –_

_MAGNUS BANE,_ a voice inside his head beckoned. _You behold the light of Jupiter –the planet of luck, good fortune and exploration of both knowledge and spirituality. The fact you are currently witnessing this event is of no coincidence – this is of significant importance to you –_

_It is…?_

Magnus was currently flummoxed. Yea he couldn’t direct his attention away, even if he had tried. Something innate within him was just spellbound. 

However, part of him remained skeptical. After all, his existence was practically accidental, so to speak, as most warlocks were .

To be a warlock, it required a human and demon coupling. Unfortunately this usually happened through rape, or trickery – as in the unsuspecting human somehow got together with a Greater Demon and then the coupling produced a child –

Such was the circumstances regarding how Magnus Bane came to be. In fact, everyone was in blissful ignorance until age 9, when his warlock mark started to appear, a bit older than the average warlock…

 _That it may be,_ the voice responded, as if having heard his inner thoughts. _However, the fate of beings fall as they do. And it has befallen you, this time. This is not a bad thing, though. This just means you have a soulmate –_

_…Me?_

He had a soulmate? Wow…that was something. But to just learn about it, after all this time on the Earth --!

Magnus was flabbergasted, as he recollected all long stretches of years where he experienced extreme loneliness and despair – with companions and loves that never quite worked out…

_Well, unfortunately the circumstances behind this, were not kind. This soul has run through its times of hardship and despair. You will feel it once it inhabits you. And that’s all that could be said about it._

_Now, this part has now been unlocked inside of you. And it’s not much to go on, but now your intuition will have to be your guide going forward. Make the right choices, and listen to your heart. Unfortunately, you will need to be the proactive one, as your mate, Saturn, is not proactive by nature. If you don’t find and claim this individual as deemed necessary, you two will be doomed to unhappiness, until the next go around, in 800 years._

Magnus stilled. _WAIT, 800 years? What? You must be pulling my leg –_

The voice continued to speak.

_While it is unfortunate that this responsibility has fallen unto you, we trust that you have the personality and the inner drive to follow this through. Even as you will retain NO memory of what you just heard –_

_WAIT, I WON’T ---?_

The thought barely hit Magnus’s mind, before his magic suddenly disappeared, having retreated back inside toward his core. 

And his world went _black_ as he collapsed.

_***************_

“Alec..Alec! Are you okay?”

_Where were those voices coming from?_

_And…Angel, why was he feeling so groggy right now._

Alec blinked, twice.

Ah, there it was, his vision was coming back. And two very familiar looking faces, looming before him, held concerned expressions upon them as they stared at him.

He couldn’t keep from flinching at their proximity, as he bolted up to a sitting position. The two reacted similarly, jumping back as he moved forward. 

“Damn, Alec. Talk about a way to scare us,” Jace breathed, learning slightly forward. Next to him, Isabelle’s shoulders sagged in relief. 

Her eyes were riveted on Alec, dark with worry. “What happened, do you remember anything?” she asked quietly.

Alec shook his head dumbly. 

“Uh,” he faltered, “I’m not sure. Dad had a word with me, just before. After that, I ran up here, and I was shooting arrows –”

Isabelle’s face darkened, as she scowled. “What, Dad said something to you, again?” she said, gritting her teeth. 

Alec said nothing. “You know how it is,” he said lamely. 

Next to Isabelle, Jace wore a concerned expression upon his face, but he didn’t say anything. Robert’s relationship with Jace vs. Alec were like night and day. One would think that with them being parabatai, Jace would be attuned to these things but he just wasn’t. However, once Jace was made aware of any situation concerning his parabatai, nothing would keep him from protecting his brother.

“I knew it, Alec,” Isabelle continued, her fury seeping out. And I wish you would just allow me to say something in your defense. I don’t know why you continue to let him get to you like that. Or that it’s your burden to bear, alone…” 

Isabelle’s voice had trailed off at the end, as she reached over to take his hand.

Alec managed a smile. :”Thanks,” he said gratefully, addressing them both. “Thanks for looking for me – and finding me up here. Even if I did pass out…”

“Oh, that’s pretty,” Jace said suddenly, making both Alec and Isabelle look up. 

“Oh, that’s interesting,” Isabelle said. “The stars. They look so far away, though.”

_(What the three of them currently see, when together)_

Alec just _stared_. 

“It is pretty,” he echoed. _This wasn’t what you saw before,_ something within him stated. _Also, those aren’t stars…_

And somehow, Alec himself knew that to be true -- _even though he didn’t know how he knew that._

But, he did.

And somehow – he knew there was something significant attached to this, that he needed to pay attention to. 

But at the moment, he had absolutely no recollection of the events prior to his passing out. 

He shook his head. Maybe he’d imagined things. He turned to Jace and Isabelle, who were still gazing at him.

“Ready to go back downstairs, big brother?” Isabelle asked softly. 

Alec nodded. “Yes, let’s go.

Jace clapped him on the back, as they all turned to go. Before stepping into the stairwell, Alec turned back for one last look at the sky.

And…the magnified scene, with the blinding light from Saturn was back. 

_You know what to do._ The voice…was back.

He _stilled._

 _I…don’t,_ he thought, feeling helpless all of a sudden.

 _That’s alright, your mate knows what to do,_ the voice continued.

 _My…mate?_ Alec thought incredulously, his eyes widening. Shadowhunters…didn’t have soulmates. 

_Angel, his mom and dad couldn’t find out about this…_

_Well, you’re not like most Shadowhunters,_ the voice said. _But I’m sure you knew that, since you were born._

Alec was silent. 

A soft whirring sound, as well as tingling on the back of his wrist caught his attention – making him look down. There was an image of a round object, scintillating in itself with multicolor layers. Not what was notable was the large oval-shaped – storm? (for lack of a better word) to the right, a bit off center. The storm – dynamic as it swirled within tis edges – was so riveting, that Alec couldn’t look away.

“Why are you staring at your wrist?” Isabelle asked, her brows knitted together. “Does it hurt?”

Alec flinched, as he looked up to meet Isabelle’s concerned eyes. _Wait, she doesn’t see that?_ he wondered. Jace had also turned, his attention focused upon his wrist. 

Jace shrugged, obviously not noticing anything significant.

 _So apparently, neither of them can see this,_ Alec thought, coming to a realization. He felt relieved. If they couldn’t see it, then neither could his mom and dad...

“No,” Alec answered truthfully. “I was just thinking, and became lost in thought. Nothing to worry about. C’mon, let’s go.” 

Isabelle and Jace both nodded. The three then headed down the stairwell together.

*****

_Meanwhile, outside of Pandemonium_

Magnus cracked one eye open. The scene looked really…weird – his brain thought, for the briefest second, before it reoriented itself.

He was on the ground, his cheek against the sidewalk.

_Oof he better get himself up._

Slowly, Magnus brought himself up to a standing position. _Now what had brought that on? He must have fainted, because by hell, he wouldn’t have ended up on the ground like that, otherwise…_

And the inside of his wrist was _tingling…_

He lifted his arm to glance at it. And _stared_.

It was the image of the planet Saturn, imprinted in orange and yellow, right on his skin like some tattoo.

“Ohh,” he breathed. It was pretty. But he didn’t know what it was for…

 _You know_ , an inner voice said. _Your soulmate._

Magnus recoiled inwardly. _WHAT?_ he thought. 

No, this was a mistake. He didn’t have a soulmate. 

Not everyone had soulmates...

No, correction, he didn’t _want_ a soulmate. Surely the soulmate would freaked out by _him_ – his gold cat eyes had been a source of contention most of his life, with those around him.

Not to mention, the last rejection had been a doozy – Vampire Camille Belcourt -- which had nothing to do with his eyes…but nevertheless, _still_ a rejection…

 _He didn’t know if he could face another major rejection again…. And uh, if you had a soulmate, and then was re_ _jected by said soulmate, wouldn't you just..die? Cease to exist?_

_Anyway, something along those lines, right?!_

Magnus was _freaking_ out.

_Ugh, this was way too much to think about, at the moment! He needed to take his mind off of all of this! Whatever this was!_

And with that, he spun on his heel, marching back into the club. 

At the bar, Raphael was no longer standing there, like he said he would be. But a very familiar looking female Seelie was. 

_Kaelie…_

Her eyes brightened as she caught sight of him. “Magnus,” she said in surprise.

“Exactly the lovely lady I wanted to see,” he said, as he sauntered up to her, his voice almost a purr. Her eyes dilated upon hearing that. 

His eyes roved over her outfit, of which there was barely anything, just a itsy bitsy pink dress. Her laugh was breathy, accompanied by a giggle.

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear,” she purred right back.. “By the way, I brought two friends with me tonight. They –”

“The more the merrier, darling. I need the distraction tonight,” he replied, somewhat evasively. 

“Wonderful, let’s go find them. Then – to the back?” she stated questioning.

“Don’t you know it,” he said cheekily. He put his arm around her, as he leaned in and kissed her soundly on the mouth. She melted against him. Hmm, it was a nice way to start the night’s activities. After they finally parted, they went off to search for her two friends.

And with that, Magnus had already successfully put the thoughts of his possible soulmate – along with the odd image on his wrist – out of his head.

…..

_Hours later_

Having portalled back to the loft after the night’s festivities, Magnus threw himself into his favorite chair on the balcony. His fingers idly fluttered over the tender parts of his neck and chest, littered with purple love bites that his three lovers of the night had bestowed upon him.

He took a deep breath.

_This night had certainly been...something._

Then he happened to look upward into the night sky. 

And everything that he had been trying to _forget_ –

The _supposed soulmate_ –

Not to mention, the _soulmark_ (which was still there on his inner wrist, by the way – Magnus had made sure to check, just then)

_…well, ALL OF IT – just all came back full force._

As if to provide just the smallest reminder of his current situation, the overhead spectacular that he had witnessed prior to himself passing out – was now in full view right above him, once again.

With the larger mass again blindly shining down. _Upon him._ In a way that was _unmistakable. On his soulmark. Which started to glow, softly._

_It made his soul humm and vibrate. Sending a sense of serenity…yet urgency. In all ways that he could not explain._

And then, right on that balcony at his loft, without other things to distract him –

_He really started to think about it._


	3. Missed Signals in the Midst of the Worst Month Ever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec Lightwood is NOT having a good month. 
> 
> First there was that weirdness with the planets, and the soulmark...now a weird redheaded Mundane girl appears on the scene? It's enough to make his head spin.
> 
> _...not to mention he felt the tingling on his wrist again_
> 
> ...meanwhile someone else is experiencing an awakening, but doesn't even know this as of yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what I think of this chapter... But alas, well anyway here it is.
> 
> Meant to be a filler chapter and not that much going on aside from canon goings-on,, but it's meant to introduce details to the already existing story...and how these occurrence are interfering with events of those of season 1

If someone had previously told Alec Lightwood that this month would prove to be some big cosmic joke in his universe, he would have given that person the biggest attitude and eyeroll, and walked away.

But tonight, at Pandemonium Nightclub, and currently engaged with Jace in the midst of a fight with a demon disguised as a female clubgoer – well, it was safe to say that nothing was surprising him much these days...

And particularly given the _BIG SURPRISE of the night._

Check that – a big _UNWELCOME SURPRISE._

He was dealing with that very surprise – which somehow followed them into the club. A very annoying, _SHORT, redheaded_ surprise.

A Mundane – who could _see_ them, despite them having glamoured themselves invisible to all -- except to those belonging to the Shadow World. 

This very Mundane, which Jace seemed to have a fascination with. 

But right, that was because she had the _Sight_. Very few did, but they existed. 

Mostly they were just more trouble than anything, from previous experiences.

This particular redhead was certainly proving to be the case, as she was actively trying to block them from doing their job, since she thought they were attacking a fellow clubgoer. _Oh, the very little she did know, or would come to know about the Shadow world, if she were to get the chance…_

 _YEA, PLEASE GET OUT OF THE WAY, LITTLE GIRL_ , Alec thought wryly, as he threw her a glare accompanied with a _scowl on his face._

Finally she stepped back, clearly intimidated by him. 

_GOOD --_

The thought that she could see all of them while they were all glamoured definitely had him intrigued, despite himself. _But he would worry about that later._

He didn’t do well when there were distractions within his immediate situation.

As a creature of rules and routine in his life and upbringing as a Shadowhunter, Alec was ill-equipped to handle surprises, or situations or unexpected circumstances. 

After all, there were specific ideals that Shadowhunters sought to aspire to.

To be prepared to serve the CLAVE. To fight to protect Mundanes _from those who went bump in the night_ , or whatever that Mundane adage was. 

When Alec first heard of that saying, he just shook his head in disbelief _. Mundanes were such weird beings in themselves, developing such odd sayings._

_….._

Anyway, completely not relevant at the moment, he thought, his attention back to the present, and the fight they were engaged in . Instinctively, he reached for his spare seraph blade, tossing it over to Jace..

Like a dance, the methods between the parabatai flowed seamlessly. 

In catching that blade, Jace immediately fell into sync with Alec, as they attacked the demon from both sides.

And just like _that_ , the demon was _KILLED_ – reduced to ASH and demon entrails -- all that residual goodness.

And Ichor _. Right._

As his breaths came back down to normal, Alec looked down at himself, seeing the stains from the ichor on his black attire. He made a face. Hence the reason why he chose to always wear black. Besides it being completely practical, the stains didn’t show as much. 

And besides he knew enough from witnessing both Jace and Isabelle fuss over clothing, from the day to day, and also when they were about to go see their latest paramour. 

_Who needed that, anyway?_

_You do,_ a voice said inside his head, not for the first time. _A paramour, anyway...a personal life..._

 _Go away,_ he thought, pushing that thought away, again. 

But this time, instead of the feeling dissipating, his wrist started tingling. 

And Alec was reminded yet again, of that weirdness that occurred on the rooftop a few days ago. _Right, the surprise that completely upended his life - -_ rendering him _NOT_ normal as a Shadowhunter in the least.

 _The soulmark._ That no one knew about. But which was currently _tingling._

He dared to glance at it again. Reminding him that, yes, he actually did have someone... _But that he had absolutely no idea who it was._

Although the fact that he didn't know who it was, didn't stop that small smile that had come upon his face.

Right, the same gorgeous image of a large round multicolored planet, with that storm that seemed to be ever-raging. _Hypnotic._ And seemingly to pulsate in time with the music currently pumping through the speakers and the environment. 

Again, he grew disoriented, as the eye of the storm seemed to _draw_ him in ---

 _YOUR SOULMATE IS HERE,_ the voice stated. _If you choose to try to find him._

_…WHAT --!_

“Alec, we all done here? I really want to bring her back to the Institute so we can find out more about her,” Jace’s impatient voice broke him out of his thoughts. HIs eyes slowly focused upon his parabatai, who currently held the arm of the redheaded nuisance, who was squinting at Alec. 

_Wow, so Jace was that quick to want to do this? Didn't he know the risks of bringing a stranger to the Institute?! –_

“Well, she does have the Sight, so I don’t think it’s safe to have her running around in New York without supervision, right?” Jace pressed on.

Ugh he did have a point. “Fine,” Alec conceded with a huff. “But you are responsible for it.”

 _“Her NAME…is Clary,”_ Jace interjected.

 _UH YEA OKAY LIKE I DON’T REALLY CARE,_ Alec’s brain thought, as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Sure thing,” Alec said, sighing, already pivoting on his foot to make his way through the crowd toward the exit.

Meanwhile, the image on his wrist throbbed endlessly.,

Alec sighed inwardly, telling himself that he wasn't the slightest bit disappointed. But he himself knew better. _This just wasn’t a good time._

_Maybe there would never be._

_Such things were just not in the cards for him..._

_**************_

_Earlier_

Meanwhile, Magnus Bane was puzzled, as he made his way back to the VIP area, where his entourage was sitting, welcoming him back with aloof smiles.

That was most peculiar, that female Mundane bumping into him, just like that…

And even more puzzling, was the jolt he had felt, as their eyes met –

_HE KNEW HER –!_

In some odd way, like someone one might come across as an acquaintance, the familiarity was unmistakable.

_BUT FROM WHERE?_

And the way she had stared back, cluelessly but yet with that tinge of confusion, definitely mirroring what he had felt in that moment.

Anyway, he just couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was dangerous to have unpredictable situations out there, especially with the Downworld being in danger because of Valentine and the Circle. For weeks he had heard there was a resurgence. Then tonight, two members of the Circle had shown up – obviously uninvited and posing a threat to this safe space for Downworlders. Magnus had been forced to show his hand, showing that he was not a force to be reckoned with.

He smirked at the memory. Nearly holding the Circle member in a _stranglehold_ had certainly carried the message across quite effectively.

_But, right, he was still trying to lay low ---_

Suddenly, a slight shiver ran throughout his soul. Something about it was so _welcome_ , in that it filled the empty spaces within his very fiber of being –

_HE’S HERE._

_OH --?_

_And his wrist tingled. Right, that mark of the planet Saturn…_

The one he needed to pursue. 

But as quickly as the sensations came, they _left --_ just as quickly. 

_Which meant his soulmate had pretty much just come and gone._

He quickly attempted to concentrate his magic in an attempt to chase down the sensation, hoping to trigger his warlock tracking into action. 

And... _Nothing_.

_DAMN._

_Ah well, it was worth a shot._

Feeling slightly deflated, he blinked, as a glass was thrust in front of him. He turned to his companion, who acknowledged him with a curious look.

He nodded, as he dipped his head, and sipped at the drink, bringing a smile to her face. 

He idly recalled the words spoken to him from that other day, about him needing to take initiative once he did come across his soulmate. So when exactly would such a meeting occur? 

And how would he even know who it was???

_Things were certainly curious, indeed…_

_******************_

_...There was smoke. Smoke everywhere...._

_The heat from the flames were suffocating in themselves, as they rose higher and higher..._

_How could anyone even bear to actively perform this ritual day in day out, as part of the punishment?_

_Standing there, within the ritual circle of the Witches, Moonbeam did not know. And here she was, being asked to partake in the burning of these two unfortunate souls, whose only crime was to love. She could have wept at the unfairness of it all._

_The views of these Mundanes, during these times, were just abysmal, and their punishments insane. And even worse, were those like her kind, forced to be complicit, lest they suffer the same fate._

_The 1300’s were such a ridiculous time. so archaic despite things…_

_Unlike most during this time, she did not agree with the absolute laws pertaining to this._

_Because, how could one even decree who one should love?_

_She herself could vouch for Magnus Bane, as she had run into Magnus Bane before._

_He was a renowned medicine man traveling from town to town -- he would generously use his skills to help the sick._

_And to see this befallen upon him was enough to break her heart..._

_In his gaze, as frightened as it was, it was undeniable how much he loved Lord Lightwood – a love that within these times, was not deemed fit for society, or considered “normal.” Society frowned upon “abominations” and thus solved these “inconveniences” by burning them at the stake._

_As for Lord Lightwood, his face was stoic, his posture stiff, yet his eyes gave away so much. It wasn’t that he was fearful, but in gazing at his lover, Magnus Bane, those hazel eyes held nothing but a deep, profound sadness, and of love. So much love, that it made Moonbeam ache from the depths of her soul – to the point where she bent over and cried with pain._

_Such a pity that the human folk could not stand to accept things, and would rather sacrifice one of their own, to rid themselves of what they considered to be abnormal._

_And as far as Moonbeam knew, young Lord Lightwood was an upstanding citizen, even more revered than that of his siblings. And unfortunately he was going to lose his life today._

_His only crime was that he loved too much, and chose to love according to his own standards._

_And his own father, unwilling to accept them, had doomed his son to death._

_..._

_…_

_All too soon the torch was lit, amongst all of the witches and they were brought to the stakes._

_Moonbeam shut her eyes when the two started screaming. And so she whispered quickly under her breath, even as she was forced to chant along with the rest of the witches..._

_**... When Jupiter meets Saturn yet again...** _

_**You two will have the chance to meet once more...** _

_The rest of the ritual was blocked out, as the tears blurred her vision, sliding down her face, as she wept for their accursed fate.._

_... But still she endured, quietly putting in this caveat, even as the curse was cast.._

_...go forth and godspeed..._

…

….

…

**_Moonbeam. You have been summoned._ **

_Rise now and take your place --_

*****

In her bedroom, someone suddenly bolted up in bed, her heart pounding like crazy. 

"Uh, what was _that_?" Isabelle wondered, her eyes widening. 

She took a few deep breaths, realizing that she had even cried in her sleep, judging from the dried tear tracks in her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away hastily, feeling extremely silly.

When she was sure she had calmed down some, she lay back down, wrapping herself in her blanket, and was soon drifting off to _dreamland_ once again.

_What a strange dream...of flames, and screaming, and deep, deep despair of not being able to prevent something that should not have been –_

…………..

And yet, for Isabelle Lightwood, something had already settled deep within her, something she wasn’t quite aware of - -yet.

_But, that which, she would come to know, in time._

Because Isabelle Sophia Lightwood was a _warrior._

And she was _fierce._

And there was never a challenge that she never backed away from.

Nor did she settle for things – she would do whatever it took to make things right.

…

It certainly appeared that with this go-around, Moonbeam was cast into the right warrior, to right the wrong that was caused all those centuries ago.

But even she could not do what was most vital to this cause _. She could not directly bring these two fated souls together._

_That—they still needed to work out, for themselves._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 to come...


	4. Moon/Beam Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle realizes that her subconscious is _surprisingly_ and _oddly_ feisty this particular day...
> 
> ... She's kinda _amused_ by it. Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what I think of this chapter.. but ah well...

The sun streamed through the window.

In the bed, an eye cracked open, as Isabelle Lightwood decided that she was no longer sleepy.

Yawning, she delicately stretched her arms, working out the kinks. Wow, she actually felt pretty awake, despite having those odd dreams the night before. 

Carefully she sat up, blinking away the last remnants of sleep.

And for some reason, she felt full of energy, already. Hmm perhaps it was that impromptu sparring session she had downstairs last night. She already felt like she could take on the day, despite having just awakened.

_You’ve got a lot to do, I hope you’re ready…_

_You betcha,_ she thought, even as she furrowed her brows in confusion, not knowing where that voice was coming from. . But hey, whatever, it was a positive message, and she lived her life based on those.

So what was one more positive message, to brighten her day? Count her in for all of them!

Taking a deep breath, she finally stood up, and headed to the bathroom, to wash her face, before heading downstairs for breakfast.

******

_Moonbeam was grinning._

_  
She definitely liked the spirit embedded in this particular soul._

_And she was READY._

_After all, it had been nearly 800 years_

_the conditions were perfect,_ _the planets aligned_

_To hunt down a pair of soulmates...  
  
(and she was oh so curious as to what they would look like_

_as beings weren't guaranteed to take on the same form when reincarnated)_

_Also she was curious, who would align with Jupiter? And who would be Saturn?_

_The question of the ages..._

_So many questions INDEED._

_As for now, she might as well explore this new world._

_She soooo couldn’t wait to see it_ _through this girl’s eyes…_

_*****************_

“Hey, big brother!” Isabelle called out cheerfully, as she strode into the cafeteria.

Sure enough, Alec was already sitting at the table, his back stiff, with a cup of black coffee in front of him, and a pancake breakfast. She wished that her big brother would just loosen up, he was seriously no fun at all…

There were no missions announced as of yet, one would think he could just chill out for a second.

And next to him, looking like the extreme opposite of Alec, was Jace, hunched over his plate, his face stuffed with pancakes, -- of which they were nearly gone on his plate. Isabelle saw Alec glance briefly at Jace, frowning at his less than respectable table manners – and bit her lip, resisting the urge to giggle.

Jace looked up at him, just then. “What?” he asked, genuinely confused. “I get ravenous after a morning sparring session, need to feed the beast.”

Alec only rolled his eyes, as a big grin came upon his face. And Jace grinned back, going back to his feast.

Isabelle noticed that Alec continued to gaze at Jace, with a serene look in his eyes. Which stopped immediately upon someone else suddenly plopping down with her breakfast tray.

And that serene smile turned into a scowl.

“Jace!” Clary said. “Wow you are way ahead of me, I need to catch up!” And the redhead started digging into her pancakes with equal gusto.

And suddenly Isabelle’s mood sobered, upon seeing the abrupt change in her brother’s demeanor.

_Poor Alec, hopelessly pining for Jace since their adolescent years…_

Her brother was so amazing – but unfortunately he was far from being open to who he needed to be. If only the right person would come along to love him, heart and soul –

_Soul is right. More like a soulmate…_

_Everyone has one, you know.._

_Oh yea, a soulmate would be incredible…_

_UH WAIT – Shadowhunters don't have soulmates though._

_You are all Shadowhunters here? Interseting?_

_Well, you are all definitely **FIT**. _

**_Especially you…_ **

_Uh, thanks?_

_But, yea, unfortunately having Soulmates isn’t a thing for us._

_No, just saying in general_

_Oh, really. Hmm, wow, then things are a lot harder_

_for you all, aren’t they…_

_Uh, yea, sure thing…_

_WAIT --_

Isabelle was flummoxed. She was having a conversation…with herself? This was weird…

But ** _interesting…_**

_Well, I believe in soulmates._

_There’s someone for everyone._

_Even for the **impossible** ones. _

_And it looks like there’s a brand spanking shining example right **here.**_

Isabelle snorted involuntarily.

_You’re telling me._

Isabelle suddenly realized that Alec, Jace, and Clary were all looking at her, with odd expressions on their faces.

“You alright, Izzy?” Alec asked, looking at her closely. “You’re acting a bit strange.”

“Maybe she needs breakfast! She hasn’t eaten yet,” Clary chimed in, in her annoying cheerful way. 

Alec scowled in response. Isabelle bit her lip to stifle her mirth. .

But yea, she was feeling slightly flustered….

“Hmm that’s a good idea, Clary,” Isabelle said quickly, as she got up from her seat. Maybe a little breakfast would clear her head a bit...

Because she was certainly feeling a bit crazy, right now…

…….

Isabelle got her breakfast, and now they were congregated around the table, eating and chatting.

Fortunately, no voices had come back, so Isabelle was able to breathe a bit easier. Actually she hadn’t minded it at all, but she was sure curious about it. Normally her subconscious wasn’t _this_ verbal…

“So, I really do need to get my memories back,” Clary was saying. Next to her, Jace nodded enthusiastically.

“And you were saying you heard a name in your dream, right?” Jace prodded her.

She nodded vehemently. “It was someone named Magnus Bane, a warlock,” she said.

“Maybe Hodge would know. We should ask him after breakfast,” Jace said.

Next to them, Alec made a disrespectful noise. “How about, let’s _not_ ,” he said. “Hodge has better things to do, than this…”

"Actually," Jace stated slowly, "I think he will want to help us, since it involves Valentine..."

Alec seemed to freeze upon hearing Jace's words. And then, he just sighed, with a look of resignation upon his face. Apparently they did need to talk to Hodge about this.

Oh, right, Isabelle thought, recalling what they had learned about the redheaded girl since they took her in a week ago. 

Clary’s mother apparently was a Shadowhunter, Jocelyn Fairchild, who had apparently hidden her from the Shadow World by having her memories wiped. But now her mother was under some warlock-induced sleep spell, in order to protect both her and her daughter’s identities. 

_And who were they hiding from?_

The girl’s father, who just happened to Valentine Morgenstern – long thought to be dead, but now recently discovered to be alive and still commanding rogue Circle members, an extreme faction of the NY Institute, thought to have been disbanded after the Accords were signed – and yet, here they were, two decades later, having to be on their guard. Valentine’s angle was for the Nephilim to reign supreme in a world absent of the demon-blooded, known as Downworlders…

Downworlders, which included warlocks. Which Magnus Bane was. 

Most of the Nephilim in general did not look favorably upon Downworlders – well maybe except for certain warlocks, which were solicited for spells, or favors, or to strengthen wards of Institutes across the globe, to guard against demon attacks…

Magnus Bane was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and thus he was the one who was responsible for the wards for their very Institute. However, he generally dealt with the Institute Heads—which just happened to be their parents – Robert and Maryse Lightwood. While the younger generation didn’t really have much contact.

Well, Isabelle, unlike other Nephilim, didn’t have any issues with Downworlders. 

In fact, her latest paramour was a Downworlder– the handsome Seelie Knight, Meliorn. He was tall, and gentle, and ever the charmer, and treated her like a precious jewel whenever she went to see him in the Seelie Realm. So, she already knew that not all Downworlders were to be feared, or were out to hurt others.

And, yes, she had to admit she was just the tiniest bit intrigued by the possibility of learning more about Magnus Bane. He was rumored to be a most powerful warlock.

“Well,” she said finally, “If we are going to do this, then we better get a move on with finishing breakfast then…” She started digging into her pancakes.

Clary grinned at her, as she resumed eating.

Isabelle caught Alec throwing a glare at her. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes at him. 

He really needed to lighten up…

_Yea, you think?_

_Anyway, so what’s this about meeting a warlock?_

_So magical!_

_I’m completely down with that!_

Despite herself, that remark made Isabelle grin widely as she chewed on her pancakes. 

_Well, at least this was one thing to look forward to later on…_

***************

Two hours later, they all found themselves sitting in front of a large screen, which had popped up next to Hodge.

And there he was. _**MAGNUS BANE**._

_In all his glory – interestingly enough, in all various type of dress throughout the ages._

_“Magnus Bane, “ Hodge said, “He’s over 300 years old. And as you can see, he hasn’t shied away from the pleasures of every century…His tastes are both exquisite and quite excessive.”_

Isabelle glanced over at the group, as they all took in this information. 

Personally she was excited to learn about all of this. Daily missions had become quite staid and typical – she needed some excitement. And introducing an unknown element into all of this, always had the potential to rock the boat, so to speak.

Also, despite the sardonic way Hodge had described Magnus, there was certainly something to said for having ‘taste. And this warlock had it in droves. Honestly, she was breathless with anticipation at the prospect to meeting him.

_…You’re telling me, honey. That warlock is SOMETHING ELSE…_

_However... There's something about him._

_But I don't know exactly..._

_...what._

Isabelle giggled at that, even though she didn't exactly understand why things were being said that way. She then stifled her giggles as Alec threw her a look. 

“Quiet, we are trying to pay attention here,” he said sternly. 

Nodding at Alec, Hodge continued. “Magnus Bane has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters,” he said.

“So why did he help my mom remove my memories?” Clary asked.

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say that he _helped_ her. More likely, he was paid handsomely,” Hodge stated. “But anyway, he’s your best bet of finding the warlock who put that sleep spell on your mom, Clary…”

“Then we need to find him!” Clary stated vehemently.

“We don’t find him. He finds us. We set up a meeting,” Jace stated.

“The Clave states that most Warlocks have gone into hiding due to Valentine and the Circle hunting Warlocks,” Alec said.

“Then we need to lure him out of hiding,” Isabelle stated. “And I know JUST the thing.”

Isabelle hopped off her seat, and walked toward Hodge. Taking the tablet out of his hand, she pulled up a flyer for a Downworlder Rave. 

“If Magnus Bane is going to come out of hiding, he will be at the biggest party of the year,” she declared confidently. 

Next to her, Hodge smiled. “Never underestimate Magnus’s hedonism. Or his greed,” he stated.

_…Hmm, I definitely don’t like this one, your teacher. He is vibing all weird. And what’s with that glowing thing on his neck?_

_But oh well, you hit the jackpot though. A huge celebration. Like the Celebration of Samhain!_

_Oh, sorry, you wouldn't know anything about that._

_But yes, a huge party! Now we’re talking._

_Now…more importantly, what are we going to wear?_

_Better double-check the outfits in the closet._

_And, maybe, just maybe...we will have better luck locating a soulmate or two *there*.._

Isabelle could only grin. Already she was mentally going through outfits in her head…

And..she was NOT sure what all the talk was, about the soulmate thing. But if there was something she was in favor of, it was true love. And two people fated for one another.

_If she could help at all in any way, she totally would…_

…

Moments later, Hodge pulled out the demon alerting necklace from the locked compartment.

Isabelle was enthralled, daring to step forward to hold the precious necklace in her hand. The necklace, which Magnus Bane had gifted to his ex-lover Vampire Camille Belcourt. 

The necklace, which could also sense out demons. 

_As beautiful as it was practical._

OH HELL YEA, now we’re talking, she thought. The necklace was _GORGEOUS…_

_On the back, there was an inscription: AMOR – True love never dies._

_Looks like we are on the right track. **True love.**_

Isabelle’s heart pounded with anticipation, and she couldn’t help grinning widely..

_She sooo couldn’t wait for tonight…_

_….._

Isabelle turned, just then, and noticed that Alec looked rather bored with the whole thing. And he also started looking down periodically… _at his wrist_ (?), seemingly _VERY_ occupied with it.

Hmm, actually he had seemed to be doing that more and more frequently as of late. It was actually very uncharacteristic of her brother to do, and she found herself incredibly curious about it...now what was _THAT_ all about?

………………

Well, regardless, her big brother totally needed to _get some_ soon, he was getting too stiff for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pandenomium awaits! 
> 
> Chapter 5 to come

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic "When Jupiter Meets Saturn" won't you leave a comment or kudo? That would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this!! Cheers :D


End file.
